


The Pup

by sangheilinerd



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Childbirth, Gay, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Male/Male, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangheilinerd/pseuds/sangheilinerd
Summary: What?Eragon asked sheepishly,I can’t help it. I’m carrying his child.And I had Firnen’s egg.She chided. The egg she was speaking of was within the new Academy’s egg vault.But you don’t see me fantasizing about him. He and I mated. We had an egg. Now…He’s in Elesmera and I’m out here. With you, little one.
Relationships: Blödhgarm/Eragon Shadeslayer, Fírnen/Saphira
Kudos: 14





	The Pup

**Author's Note:**

> This is crap. I know It's crap. I got bored. I wrote this over a year ago and forgot about it. I thought I deleted it. Read it this morning and decided I could make it into a workable series.

He lay there dozing. His mind lazily connected to and sharing thoughts with Saphira. She was nervous about him. He was due soon. His belly bulging. His ankles swollen. His moods shifted like the morning breeze in the Spine. He thought of Blödhgarm and his soft fur brushing against his naked back as he thrust his spined cock in and out. In and out. 

That had been nine months ago. It was the night before Eragon had to leave. Leaving Alagaësia forever. Blödhgarm had come to his room in Elesmera and begged to have one night with him. Eragon wasn’t to hard to convince. Especially with the pheromones that Blödhgarm had been wafting that night. Eragon remembered the passion and the care. Blödhgarm had been a sensual lover. _Will you stop that!_ Saphira practically shouted within his head. 

_What?_ Eragon asked sheepishly, _I can’t help it. I’m carrying his child._

_And I had_ _Firnen’s_ _egg._ She chided. The egg she was speaking of was within the new Academy’s egg vault. _But you don’t see me fantasizing about him. He and I mated. We had an egg. Now…He’s in_ _Elesmera_ _and I’m out here. With you, little one._

He thought about that. What a sacrifice she had made. He lay there not quite able to stop his thoughts from veering toward the lewd night he’d shared with the furry elf. And Saphira severed the connection with a discontented sigh. That’s when he felt it. A cramping clench from his hole. And then his bedsheets were wet. He quickly reestablished the connection with Saphira. _It’s time!_

Surprisingly enough, Saphira didn’t reply. Her eye appeared in the window and looked on. He did feel her send a wave of comfort and love his way through their link. In the next instant, he hunched over his belly as the pain of the first contraction took over. 

Angela the herbalist rushed in moments later. She had a basket of herbs and an earthenware bowl with several towels. She took one look at Eragon and said “Does Blödhgarm even know?” Angela gave Eragon a severe look. She already knew the answer. 

_Eragon thought it best to keep it a secret. He thought it wouldn’t do for the image he want_ _s_ _to maintain._ Saphira said, the disdain in her voice clear as day. She obviously didn’t approve of that decision. 

Eragon gave both of them a pointed look. It wasn’t up for discussion. Saphira harrumphed and took off leaving him to his pain and his stupidity. Eragon’s face contorted with pain right after Saphira left. Another contraction. “Fffffuck!” He said once his muscles began to relax. ”How do women do this?” he panted. 

Angela whetted one of the towels and blotted at the sweat beading on Eragon’s forehead. “We were designed to. But that doesn’t mean it’s easy.” She sighed. His contractions appeared to be just starting, still several minutes apart. She then brought out a small hand mirror and cast the spell for communication on it. 

Arya’s face swirled into focus on the plain of the mirror. “Yes. What do you need, Angela?” 

Eragon groaned out as his body tensed with yet another contraction. “Gods Above! That hurts.” 

“Blödhgarm and Eragon apparently laid with one another before he left. Eragon is about to deliver his child.” 

Arya’s face went whiter that a bedsheet. She turned away from the mirror and called to one of her attendants. “Grab Blödhgarm. Tell him he’s a father.” Then she turned back to the mirror, “Give the mirror to Eragon. I need to talk with him.” 

Eragon’s face blanched at the thought. Arya’s face was stern. Her eyes hard. Her mouth a thin line. “Why?” It was a simple question. But it was one which carried a lot of weight. 

“Uh…” 

“It’s not Eragon’s fault, your majesty.” Blödhgarm stood there just beyond the mirror. She turned her head to give him a menacing glare. “I may or may not have used an attraction spell on him.” He admitted. 

“So...Eragon is still pregnant and delivering your baby.” Arya said, “And how is that even possible, Blödhgarm?” 

“A fertility spell that went too far, milady.” Blödhgarm said subdued. 

“What were the words?” 

“With just a drop of my seed, may I impregnate my partner.” He said. No emotion obvious in his voice. 

“Well that was just plain stupid, Blödhgarm. No wonder this happened.” 

Eragon groaned again. Angela looked down below the covers. “Push, Eragon. Push.” 

Eragon looked at Arya. his brow beaded with sweat. He mouthed ‘Kill him for me’ between pants. She covered a chuckle with her hand. 

Eragon’s contractions were coming quicker now. The baby was coming. That much was clear. “I’m surprised Eragon was able to carry the child to term. Most of the time, Half-elves don’t survive to term.” Blödgarm said quietly. 

Eragon glared over Arya’s shoulder at the idiotic, furry elf. “I’m technically half-elf, myself, Blödgarm. So wouldn’t it make sense for me to be...Hrrrrnnnng!” Another contraction. This time, Eragon forced himself to push. Once his muscles eased up, Eragon sat there panting until a few seconds later when he was pushing and groaning again. 

“The child is crowning!” Angela said. Surprised. 

“I’ll..kill...himrrrrnnnnggg!” Eragon cried as the head pushed its way out of Eragon’s abused rectum. There was no doubting the pregnancy’s veracity now. Despite the apparent impossibility of a man becoming pregnant. He pushed and pushed again. Not trying to speak now. 

“Breathe Eragon. Breathe.” 

The Final contraction and then, there was the sound of a wailing child. Eragon laid back against the pillow of his bed. _A healthy child, Eragon. Well done, little one._ She said. Pride evident in her voice. Angela took the child over to the wash basin and turned on the magical faucet and carefully wiped away the grime and gunk from the birth. 

Eragon was exhausted. But he managed to lift his head off the pillow to try and see the child he’d birthed. “May I see my baby, Angela.” 

Angela was cooing sweet nothings to the child, trying to abate the child’s wailing. She handed the child, which she’d swaddled in a towel, to Eragon. Eragon looked at his baby boy. The baby shared Eragon’s traits with Blödhgarm’s in an odd way. He had Eragon’s eyes and Eragon’s hair color. But Blödhgarm’s more wild appearance. He had a pelt of fur which was whetted down making him looked diminished in some way. His ears were pointed and his eyes almond shaped. He looked at the child. “Hello, my little one. My Úlfilas. My little Ulfi.” He leaned down and kissed the child on his furry brow. The mirror erupted with Blödhgarm’s hollering to see the child. 

Angela turned the mirror. “By the stars, Eragon. He’s gorgeous. Why didn’t you tell me? I mean I had a feeling, but I couldn’t be sure it would work with a male.” 

Eragon let out a violent curse in Dwarvish. “You fool! You may be my senior in years, but it seems that even one native in the Ancient Language still forgets its idiosyncrasies. You said ‘partner’ did you not?” 

The elf slowly nodded his head. “Well insofar as we had sex, Blödhgarm, we are partners. Therefore, the magic you cast did its thing to me.” 

He looked away, his ears down. Eragon smiled. “I’m tired, Blödhgarm. Let me rest. But I want you here to help take care of the child. I’m not sure I’m prepared to be a father--let alone a mother. But here I am.” 

“Er...You know I’ll be there. We Elves consider children to be the most precious things. You have made me the happiest elf in Alagaësia.” 

“And you--despite your subterfuge--have made me the happiest man…Now, Angela. If you would?” Eragon sighed. Tired beyond belief. He’d just delivered a baby and his hole ached for the experience. 

_Sleep well, little one._ Saphira whispered in his thoughts. As Eragon drifted off, he heard and felt Angela take the baby from his arms. 


End file.
